Savice
There are few places in Linnath where anyone may be said to rise to power, but Savice is one of them. Located on a small island east of the Linnathian Mainland, Savice is a center for trade and wealth unrivaled in all of Linnath. It boasts the grandest navy and the finest collection of luxuries one could find in all the realms combined. It has in recent years become a harbour for the persecuted and the odd. History Founded by pirate-kings converted to the ways of Katelikessar, Savice has from its infancy boasted a great wealth and a great independence from the mainland. This independence has not only shielded it from the many struggles and wars in Linnath, but has also kept the authority of the Katelikessan Church limited as well. For while the Church does serve a role in government, it is more accidental than anything else. This has led to strain between the Church and Savice, as the enthusiasm of the nation is sometimes overcut by its less than orthodox teachings. While never descending fully into heresy, the Church in Savice tends to be far looser in its thoughts on Katelikessar. Yet not long after its first foundation, Savice was lost to the world. Mists descended upon the islands, and no one saw or heard from the island for next four hundred years. It passed into myth and legend, and many began to doubt Savice ever existed at all. This changed, however, during the Savican Invasion. A group of powerful Liches, long held at bay by the elves on the mainland, began to influence the secluded Savice, telling the people of nations across the waters with unimaginable riches to be added to their own; a land of heathens and barbarians. Enticed, Savice mobilized its pirate vessels once more for war and began to attack the mainland. It soon became apparent, however, that the people who the Savicans were striking against were not barbarians at all, and a treaty was quickly struck between Savice and the nations of Bourles and Cziskilamonia, with raiding vessels being converted into trading ships. Savice has always boasted a large fleet, with only the ships of Bourles even coming close to matching its numbers at sea. Expanded under the reign of the Azure Doge in 650 AK, it is said that for every citizen of Savice there are two warships that sail its waters in its defense. This statement is of course made less grand by the fact that to be a citizen one must meet many stringent requirements, including the owning of property, of wealth of at least five-thousand gold, and having a male heir to pass this bounty to. Savice has remained mainly above the recent wars in Linnath, taking only a token side with Bourles and Cziskilamonia, many of its doges trading freely with the Sancterram despite this. Due to this careful political navigation they were able to maintain control of Sule’byss, its one city on the mainland. Savice has recently come under fire for their aid given to Sancterram, with many sailors beginning to whisper that Sulenna herself has appeared in the city to take revenge upon them and sink the island if they do not repent. The Doges dismiss these stories as mere rumours, and that the newest Madame and Citizen-Elect of the city is merely a wealthy pirate-queen who has recently decided to settle down. Government In Savice, the most successful are seen as the most fit to rule. As such, the hierarchy of nobles in Savice, called Doges, are a council formed from the wealthiest merchants in the nation, two from each of the six territories. This group of 12 elects a Grand Doge, who abandons his name and takes upon himself a title matching his favourite gemstone to be the singular leader of Savice, bringing the total to 13. One of the Doges is selected from the merchants of the realm by the Katelikessan Church in the person of the Kask of Savice. Another is selected by the people of Savice, while the remaining 11 are brought forth onto the council by those currently residing on it. An unofficial title of Minor Doge is given to those individuals who, while meeting all requirements to be a Doge, lack a seat on the council. While holding no real power, being known as a Minor Doge brings with it a great deal of respect in Savice and beyond, as their success in business is worth noting, even if their political success is stalled. People The Commonfolk The simplest tastes in Savice would often be considered ornate even by the standards of Bourles, and indeed many of the people of Savice tend to have eyes larger than their wallets. Anyone able to afford anything is expected to be able to afford everything, and any excuse to show off one’s wealth is a welcome one. While predominantly human, all races are represented within the island of Savice, and even rather exotic races are taken in stride by the people, with minimal backlash against even tieflings, dragonborn, and other races which would be mistrusted or abused by others. Peasants in Savice tend to work 9 hours a day, spend at least one hour in worship (these services also tend to be ornate, and usually run long), and spend an hour eating. The rest of the day leaves them to their own devices. A Savician diet contains many fruits, vegetables, and fish, with occasional imports of meaty game. The Nobles Anyone hard working and clever enough to become filthy rich is seen as a noble in Savice, even if they lack a title. Like the peasants, the elite of Savice have large appetites for all of their senses. Unlike the peasants, however, they are much more capable of satiating their insatiable desires, and have extensive manors, elaborate decor, and extravagant parties all through the year.